Christmas Adventure (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Gallery Sakura (OC).png Transcript *Sherman: (shivers) its c-c-c-c-c-cold he-he-he-e-here. *Tip: It's Because there is snow *Nate: there's christmas in december. *(ding dong) *Henry: i'll get it. *(Opens the Door) *Periwinkle: Hi There its a Christmas for December. *Tinker Bell: Its my sister. *Penny: A present for me *Tinker Bell: here you go penny *(opens a present and its a Doll Toy) *Penny: Wow its for me *Nate: (pening the present) A Snow Glove. whoah. *Tip: a Pillow and its softy. what you get Sherman? *Sherman: (gasp) A Nutcracker Toy. *All: ooooohhh *Henry: Oh dear *Penny: What about you Tip? *Tip: its a Pillow....Oh Heart i love it. *Penny: softy. *Sherman: now tha is the Christmas Spirit...i love it. *Nate: Tip, why is your friend sad? *Sherman: i'm not Sad...i'm happy. a nice chistmas for A Joy. *Nate: wow *(At Midnight all sleeping when suddenly Sherman hears a Sound.) *Nate: What was that Sound? *Sherman: (sees a Portal to Enter the Christmas) Lets Go. *Nate: Wait for Me. *Tip: (quiet voice) jeronimo! *Penny: (quiet voice) cannonball! *(the portal closed) *Tip: Where are we? *Woman (on speaker): Welcome to Christmas Land. where is Santa there's presents. *Penny: This is amazing, look why is that girl sad let's talk to her *Tip: lets a go. *Sherman: (seing a Stranger) *Penny: Sherman? *Sherman: coming. *Nate: That was close, now let's talk to her *Sherman: Hello, why are you sad? *Penny: excuse me ma'am *Woman: huh? *Penny: do you know where Santa here? *Woman: oh yeah...i'm Sakura. *Sherman: Why are you sad? *Sakura: santa's has been capured...including the elfs so there's a Poblemo. a Osctopus King and his crew will rule Christmas if they do..they never give presents. *Nate: That's Terrible *Sherman: Let's Go! *Dave as Rat King: (laughs and caughs Sakura) *Nate: You, Leave her alone *Dave (Octopus King): (grabs nate's feet) Well Well. its a Mirable so where is the Nutcracker Prince...TEL ME NOW! *Sherman: Stop It! *Dave (Octopus King): Zip it. so whe.AHH *(punched dave's face then A Nutcracker Prince called Bobby Nutcracker Santiago Prince) *Sherman: Bobby? *Dave (Octopus King): Ouch that hurts *Bobby Nutcracker Santiago Prince: (to the 4) No time for Explaining lets Go *Sherman: We Need to hide *Nate: Coast is clear *Penny and Tip: and who are you? *Bobby Nutcracker Santiago Prince: I'm the Nutcracker Prince and i'm here to Defeat the Octopus King. who captures Santa and Elves. including grinch scrooge and snowmans and e.t.c. do you? *Sherman: I'm sherman. *Penny: I'm Penny *Tip: Tip. *Nate: (to Bobby) Nate Gardner at your service. *Sherman: Nate Stop it! *Nate: it was not me. *Bobby: it was DAVE! *All: huh? (looks up to dave and laughs) *All: Dave! *Dave (Octops King): Nice to Meet you Nutcracker Boy! >:) *Nate: We Will Show you! *Dave (Octopus King): do you want Sakura? then go get him. *Sakura: (trapped in a Cage) HELP ME! *Sherman: We need a key *Bobby Nutcracker Santiago Prince: come at me bro! *Dave: Oh It's On Nuttyboy! *(all yell in attack) *Dave (Gets hit in the face) *Bobby: (Gets Smacked by Dave) *Sherman (Bites Dave) *Dave: Ow that hurts *Sherman: (has the Key) i got it! *(opens the cage and Sakura attacks Dave while turn into Octo-Pretzhel.) *Dave: (groan) *Sherman: Sakura, That was awesome *Sakura: (bowing) *Sherman:Wow *Santa: its good to be Back. *Sherman: Thanks Santa *Santa: no poblem. Ho Ho Ho. I'm Back. *Elves: Yaaay. *Santa: as a Honor of 4 of you thanks for saving me for that hideous Octopus dave. *Dave: I Will GET YOU! 4 of you! and your nutty boy too! (gets caged into a Jar) *Tip: Now what do we do? *Santa: well there's only one thing. Putting Back to Normal. there's your presents Kids. *(all wow) *Santa: Merry Christmas. Ho! Ho! Ho! *Sherman: (smiles in a tear of eye) *(then the portal goes open) *Tip: that was Fun. eh. lets go to Bed. *(all sleeping then a alarm clock turns on) *Sherman: Turn off the alarm *Tip: (turns off the Alarm) its 12:00 a.m. *Sherman: We need to stay in bed *Sarah: wakey wakey children its Snow Day that Means We're Gonna decorade Christmas. *Henry: and singing Happy Christmas Songs. *All: Happy Songs? *Sherman: thats cool. *(Later) *(The House Decorated in Christmas) *Penny: its beautyfull. *Tip: We Saved Santa *Nate: we saved the Day. *Sherman: Well Tip, we are going to get some cookies *Tip: of course. *Sherman: Look at those cookies *(a note) *Sherman: "Dear Childens. All for Love for Christmas is when you get Prsents. Happy Songs. Funny Moments and More. if you ever like Christmas we celebrate the Loving Of Christmas. Thanks for Ssving. with the Love. Santa" *Sherman: Wow thats a note *Sakura: i know. i know. *All: (exited) Sakura. *Nate: Wow She made this note *Sakura: you right nate. i'm the one who Love for Christmas is when you get Prsents. Happy Songs. Funny Moments and More. if you ever like Christmas we celebrate the Loving Of Christmas. *Sherman: so merry christmas? *Hammy: You 3 get away from my cookies *(all animals and the humans invited on the House) *Sakura: (to Hammy) your cookies? who are you? *Sherman: Lincoln and Clyde. and your Loud Families *Hammy: I am Hammy you Girl *Sakura: Sakura. there have a Cookie. *Hammy: I Want my cookies *Sakura: whoah slow down. *Verne: hammy come here. *Hammy: coming. *Verne: sorry that Squirrel has gone nuts. *Sakura: a talking turtle *Seamus: hello Sakura. *Sakura: yipes! A Talking pidgeon. *Sherman: I Can talk to animals? *Sakura: do you talk animals? wow. thats nice sherman. *Sherman: yeah. fawn meet up in the Woods. *Sakura: remove your hat please *Verne: excuse me. i'm a turtle. i don't have hat but it got a shell *Sherman: Sorry I Was talking to Sakura to remove her hat, not you turtle *Verne: sorry. name's verne BTW. *Sherman: (removes his Hat) *Sherman: Well Sakura, you have cute black hair *Sherman: wow. its blacker. *Sakura: Thanks Sherman, i am from Japan *Sherman: ko-nichua *Sakura: Wow you can speak as well *RJ: Hey.oh to the E.O Its The Japanesed Girl who lived in a Japan. *Sakura: I live in Japan, and my mother and father live there *RJ: nice. *Seamus: Japan? wow that was a incredible When you live in a City. *Sakura: These cookies are not bady as my mom's cooking *Seamus: your mom *RJ: Your dad? *Sakura: Yeah, they cook a lot of japanese food *Sherman: Wasabi. *Mater: AAAAAHHH!!! GIVE ME WATER!!!! *(drinks water) *Sherman: Calm Down Truck *Sakura: a Truck *Mater: sorry miss i'm Mater. Tow Mater. i was eating A Pistachio Ice Cream. *Sakura: Don't worry, i don't scream *Mater: and BTW Name's Mater. Tow-Mater. *Sakura: My Name is Sakura *Mater: Nice to meet ya *Sakura: its nice to meet you to. Where's your Race Car *Mater: He is at home *Sakura: ok. *Lightning McQueen: Oh am i? *Sakura: hey its the Famous Racecar. *Mater: He is right here *Sakura: nice. *Mater: Hey everyone its Sakura. *all: huzzah. (cheering) *Sakura: wow. *Lucy Loud: hey there Sakura. *Sakura: Hello *Lucy Loud: Hello, you have same hair color *Blu: hey there You must be The Japanese Girl. *Lightning McQueen: You live in Japan, i go to the race in there and Mater get out of the pits *Mater: whe you shout to me. *Ramon: i live in Antartica. name's Ramon Chicha Japonesa. *Sakura: Nice little penguin *Sherman: and they All Here. for A Christmas for A Lover. *Sakura: Christmas for everyone! *All: (cheering) *Lynn Loud: a toast for Sakura and his Kids. Cheers. *All: cheers (all cheering) *Ramon: Let's Sing the Jingle Bells. *Sakura: Lets Do it *All: "Jingle Bells. Donkey Smells. Lincoln Made A Cake. Ramon Sings. and Mumble Sings. and They Say Okay." *THE END and MERRY CHRISTMAS. Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)